Mazes and Faces
by cata931
Summary: L is hopelessly lost and can't find his way home. He decides to stay in a seemingly abandoned warehouse for the night but it doesn't turn out to be the right decision. References to "Death Note:Another Note".
1. Chapter 1

"Achoo!" L sneezed. It was the first time in a long time he was outside, he was on a case. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his nose with the corner. He sat down on the sidewalk curled up, hugging his knees. It was the middle of winter and he was still wearing his long sleeved, worn-out white shirt and his faded blue jeans. Shivering he looked up and down the street for a hotel or some sort of shelter for tonight. He left his cellphone back at headquarters and couldn't find a pay-phone anywhere for miles and he was terribly lost. All that was on this street were small shops that were closed for the night and an old warehouse across the street, not a soul in sight.

"I guess I'll have to wait in that warehouse until the shops open in the morning," L said to himself.

He walked across the street and opened the heavy metal door of the old warehouse. As he walked inside he realized this was no ordinary warehouse, in fact it was more like a maze. In front of him was a hallway and a wall with a window that split it in two directions: Left and right. He closed the door behind him and continued down the hall to the left. It split again, almost Identical to the first. He looked behind him in the other direction, it was the same thing. He turned to the right, the hall continued but instead of two directions, it went to the right. He turned to the left, the hall turned off to the left. He didn't know what was going on. He took the right turn down the hall and thus, the second right turn.

After he took that turn, there was a window directly to his right. He ignored it until a red gleam caught his eye. He blinked and looked through the window, nothing was there. Just a small room with an opening on one side. He continued walking down the hall, it was continuing to get darker and darker with every step he took. At the end of the hall, there was a left turn. As he turned the corner,there was another window. Except this time there was a face in the window. L gasped. He stared at it from a distance, unable to see any details. It stared back. L moved closer and the face became clearer. A male with black, messy hair. If L wasn't moving he would've thought it was himself. The face's mouth curled into a terrifying smile, one that would've belonged to a maniac. A bony, spider-like hand joined the face touching the window and L stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding. He looked into the eyes of this man, the almost glowed red. L was breathing hard, he knew who this was. It was none other than Beyond Birthday.

Beyond breathed on the window fogging it and his finger wrote "Hello Lawliet. Miss me much?" then he wiped it away with his hand. L, wide-eyed, shook his head vigorously and turned around to run away. The only problem was: In his state of fright he couldn't remember which turns he took. Beyond ran out of the small room he was in and chased L through the winding halls.

_Don't look back, don't look back_, L thought as he ran, _He'll kill me!_

L was running out of breath but he knew that if he stopped, Beyond Birthday, the mastermind behind the Wara Ningyo Serial Killings, would kill him for putting him in jail. Wait, if he was in jail, then does that mean he escaped?

L tripped over his feet and landed, face-forward, onto the ground, hitting his head hard. He laid on the ground, holding his throbbing head. Then a shadow appeared over him. Beyond stood in front of him, cackling evilly.

"Hehehe...Hmhm...Kyahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My, my Lawliet. What were the odds we would finally meet again in a place like this?" he said.

L scrambled to stand and started to run but Beyond grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Ah!" L choked. Beyond pulled him back and his hand curled around L's neck.

"What's the rush?" he asked evilly, smirk still curled across his face, "There's nothing here."

"Beyond," L said with a hint of terror in his voice, "Release me now."

Beyonds grip on L's neck tightened. L was now gasping for air. He clawed at Beyond's hand. L seemed so weak, like a puppet trying to fight a puppeteer.

"You don't seem to be in the position to order me around L," Beyond said, he took rope out of his pocket and tied L's hands behind his back, "You are at my mercy now."

"B-Beyond...Please let me go," L begged, choking.

"And let you leave without punishment for sending me to that hell-hole?" Beyond whispered in L's ear, "No. I won't allow that."

Beyond dug into his pocket for a needle with a drug in it and moved his hand higher up on L's neck.

"Beyond," L said, terror consuming his voice, "What are you doing?"

Beyond jammed the needle into L's neck causing him to whimper. He stared in shock and fear into Beyond's as he was injected with a unknown drug. Slowly his eyelids grew heavier and Beyond's smirk widened.

"When you wake up, things will be different," Beyond said coldly. L slowly closed his eyes, drifting into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! This is gonna be three chapters just so ya' know. :D I've been watching too many TouchMyMafia vids and reading too many of Redustrial's fanfics. Not that I have anything against Red (cause she's an awesome person :DD) but I need to lay off this yaoi stuff...It's too addicting to write. This chapter isn't TOO much yaoi in my opinion but the next chapter might be M rated. Mom will not approve. (she found all my LxLight and LightxL pics left over from my video that I meant to delete but forgot to so, yeah.)(And for the record, I'm FOURTEEN so I shouldn't even be writing any of this...But I saw this entire story in a dream so I decide to type it) Enough if my life, on with the story!

"_Hey L," Beyond's voice was all L could hear in the darkness that surrounded him._

"_B?" L said, "Wh-Where are you?" He frantically looked around trying to see something, a sign, a face, anything. Suddenly a whitish glow emitted from behind him. He turned around, a doorway? He walked through it into an all too familiar surrounding. His old room at Wammy's House. He looked around, all his books were on the shelf, all his work in neat piles on his desk, everything was where it was supposed to be._

"_Ah, yes," said a voice, a teenage boy by the sound of it, "Come in Beyond."_

_L froze. He recognized that voice. His mouth went dry as he slowly turned himself in the direction of the voice. There in front of him was a 13-year-old boy. Messy black hair, pale skin, dark circles under the black emptiness in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, that was him._

_The door opened behind him. He sharply turned his head around to see a teenage version of Beyond Birthday in the doorway. He could hardly think anything but how impossible this was. He walked toward B. He was about to say something when he was cut off by himself._

"_Was there something you wanted to ask me Beyond?" his younger self asked B._

"_Actually, yes," B said shyly, "Earlier, you said something that meant a lot to me. I just wanted to know if you meant it."_

_The younger L motioned B to come to him. B nodded and walked over to L. L stood up from his curled position on his bed and cupped B's face in his hands. Slowly, L kissed him._

"_Mn," B closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around L's shoulders deepening the kiss, "Mmmnnnnn..."_

_A few seconds later, L broke the kiss._

"_I think you already know the answer, B." His head trailed down to B's neck and he passionately kissed it causing B to blush like crazy._

"_L," B began, "I-I love you..."_

_L stopped kissing B's neck and lifted his head to look into B's crimson red eyes._

"_Don't doubt what I say Beyond," L said, "I love you too."_

_The real L, seeing all of this almost cried. This was his past, before A committed suicide, before B went insane, before the Wara Ningyo killings, when he and B loved each other, when L felt emotions for someone._

"_Something...Doesn't feel right," B said. L gave him an odd look._

"_What do you mean BB-kun?"_

"_I feel like someone else is here," Be replied, "It's weird..."_

_The real L looked at both of them. They could see him after all?_

"_L..." and eerie voice said from behind him, L turned around quickly to see Beyond Birthday, still a teenager, behind him holding a knife in the air. The knife swung toward him and-_

L woke up in a bed with red sheets. He sighed in relief, it was just a dream. He tried to sit up and choked on a leather collar around his neck.

"GAH!" his head fell back onto the bed. He reach is hands up to the collar to try and remove it. He could grab the collar but his hands had thick, heavy chains attached the cuffs around his wrists. He clawed at the collar until he had some sense enough the find the chain attached to it. He needed to get that chain off before he could do anything else. He felt around the chain until he found where it met the collar, it was built in. He felt where it met the wall. It was attached to a ring with a lock. He needed a key to unlock it.

"Damn!" he hissed.

"Watch your language, Lawliet," L turned to face B who was in a dark corner, "itcould get you into trouble someday." He smirked sickly.

"Beyond!" L said both shocked and angry, "Let me go!"

B only smirked more.

"Again, you're not exactly in the position to tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

L tried to sit up again, only to be choked again and have his head fall back down onto the bed.

B stood up and walked over to L, knife in his hand. L stared at it. He knew it, B was going to kill him for sure. He pulled at his chains, trying to get away. Hoping for a miracle or something to happen and save him.

"Lawliet," B stared down at his victim. L was shaking with fear, "Oh, Lawliet. Are you scared? You should be." He pressed he knife against Ls cheek, threatening to slash it. L gasped and didn't move an inch. B turned the knife to the flat side and lightly moved it across L's jawline. L knew if he made one wrong move, he would be cut and bleed everywhere so he just squeezed his eyes shut. A hand went up his shirt, feeling his chest. It paused above his heart and stayed there, feeling the soft beating in his ribcage.

"Funny," B said, "The way L threw the one he supposedly loved in jail one would think he had no heart. Yet it still beats endlessly under his delicate pale skin. Tell me, how can you live with yourself? Doing something as low as that you filthy traitor!"

"I'M SORRY! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED A MURDER CASE OVER SOMEONE KILLING THEMSEL-" L was cut off by the knife blade pressing the ring of skin just below his chin.

"You made A do it. You put so much pressure on both me and him after you left. Saying we were the only ones able to be a the second and third greatest minds of the world. Once we were you told us of how much danger we were in and that pushed him over the edge. AllI want is for your life to end to pay for the one YOU ended."

L stared up at the man who held his fate. His eye started to burn as tears flooded his eyes. He muttered something to himself.

"What was that?" B asked angrily.

"IF YOU WANTED TO KILL ME SO BAD THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT?!" L screamed at him, tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

"Fine," B said, moving the knife so it was above L's heart, "I'll take what's rightfully mine back first!"

Comments? Reviews? ANYTHING? TT^TT Poor L...I ain't done yet with this yet.^__~ Stick around for the next "Mazes and Faces" chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"_IF YOU WANTED TO KILL BE SO BAD THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUS DO IT?" L screamed at him, tears running down his cheeks._

"_Fine," B said, moving the knife so it was above L's heart, " I'll take what's rightfully mine back first!"_

B raised the knife and looked his victim in the eyes. L looked back into B's crimson eyes.

"_The numbers keep rising and falling,"_ B thought, _"I can't make up my mind! Dead or alive?"_

B thought about this for a while longer and L wondered why B was hesitating when he had a clean shot.

"My mind is made,"B said finally. The knife descended and L closed his eyes, bracing himself.

But nothing happened. L opened his eyes to see the knife blade stabbed into the bed between his ribs and his arm. L's gaze switched to B, who's head was down and he was panting.

"I can't kill you," he whispered, "I can never kill you. Even if my life depended on it, I wouldn't kill you."

L quietly sighed in relief. He wanted to hold B in his arms to comfort the both of them but the chains prevented said action. B looked L in the eyes again, eyes still crimson. He leaned closer to L's ear.

"I love you L," he said. He lifted his head again to face L before he caught L's lips in his own, kissing them passionately.

B closed his eyes while pulling a golden key from his pocket. He reached behind L and unlocked the collar's chain, pulling in in front of him. He deepened the kiss.

L was feeling a number of things right now. Relief, lust,love...And B's tongue licking his bottom lip. L granted B entrance. B pulled L closer with the chain, he explored L's mouth for a few minutes.,soft moans emitting from both boys. B's hand trailed up L's side and then down his back. Then he broke the kiss, and cuddled L.

"Beyond," L said, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, physically nor emotionally."

"Too late..." B said, tears threatened to fall but he held them back.

"I love you too," L said, "That will never change."

"Thank you, Lawliet," B said, a tear rolled down his cheek, "Brought you here, ready to kill you, but I can't. I'd end up killing myself in the process." he pulled a thicker, older key out of his pocket and unlocked the chains that were around L's arms and legs. Little did he expect L would pounce on him after he did.

"Lawli- Mmmm," L kissed B before he could finish saying his name.

L straddled B, wrapped his arms around B's neck and deepened the kiss. B wrapped an arm around L's waist and let his other hand rest on the back of L's neck. His hand moved from L's waist to his ass and squeezed it.

L moaned and broke the kiss, "We can't have an affair, Beyond."

"Why not?" B asked.

"I just can't," L said,"Plus, two males can't have sex."

"Oh yes they can," B smirked. He flipped L over and kissed his neck. L blushed a light red color and moaned.

* * *

Many things happened that night. When L woke up, he was in an alley with a sore ass and smelling of cum. He stood up and started walking to a nearby visitor's center. He noted the slight limp he had and thought of what to say to Watari when he saw it. He'd probably end up saying he'd tripped and fallen the night before...That could work...

Sorry it took so long to upload...I've been putting is off for a while, ya know? Sowhadayathink? :3 Worth the wait or not? I'm guessing not. XD Welp...I've wasted everyone's time once again. :D Cata out...For now. w


End file.
